Data protection (e.g., replication) may be provided by a data protection process that makes a copy of an original set of data at target devices. The copy of the data may be used if an event such as data failure occurs such as, for example, when the original copy of data is destroyed, corrupted, or otherwise unavailable. Different strategies may be used to provide data protection for different types of failures that can occur. A data protection policy (DPP) may be generated to meet data protection criteria or objectives determined in a variety of different ways. Such criteria may be specified in a service level agreement (SLA), by management or administrators, and the like. Once generated, the data protection policy may then be implemented.